


Dark Tidings

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark fic, Decepticon Registration Act, Grief/Mourning, Lost Light 12 spoilers, Mnemosurgery, Other, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Hound is desperate to bring Mirage back but at what cost.





	1. Passing of Friends

Hound looks at the remains of his friend in the shuttle bay. The reports had the Decepticons who were marauding were repelled and not without casualties on the Autobots side. It meant very little to Hound right now and that the inability to stop fighting and try to forge peace is gone. Hoist had come to collect the bodies and take them to med bay. The Decepticons massacred the Autobots that were in the shuttle bay. He remembered Trailbreaker’s death and war took its toll on the mech. Hound feels pulse of guilt for his friend and how he was not there for him and this time it was the same for Mirage. 

“It missed the spark chamber.” Spoke Hoist in mild surprise. 

Hound look at the defacto medic for a moment with cautious hope. “Can you bring him back, Mirage?”

Hoist shook his head in negative way. “Hound, look at the frame the cerebral cortex is missing and even if I had it I would not be able to bring him back.”

Hound looks at Hoist in sheer disappointment and detected a scent that smelled like death. “Some mechs have a scent of decay on them.”

Hoist looks at Hound disturb and realizes the green mech did not mean to say it out loud. “You pick some of the scents of the Decepticons.”

Hound frown for a moment then in thought. “The energon mask the scents of the Decepticons and the scent I picked up was far more recent. Mirage, scent has smell of a fresh corpse and this scent is of old dead corpse and hangs on like a human female perfume to a mech.”

Hoist merely looka puzzled and listen to what Hound mention and gave some thought. “You can tell difference how long corpse had been dead.”

“No. With bodies that just died and the energon is still in liquid state I can….” Spoke Hound in sad frown. “ but once the energon is completely dried and the frame is grey it is no longer precise. Prowl and the Enforcers used this technique to see how old the crime scene is. The scents here are the security team scent are extremely faint now and old but even I having problems detecting it. However, once the security team gone the newer scent of mech smell like rotting corpses are here.”

Hoist merely taps on the datapad and noted the other mechs collectively known as the Protectobots life cords are missing as well. “Perhaps the planet below can bring Mirage back.”

Getaway’s Office

Hound gives Getaway the complete report of what was found in the Shuttle bay. Hoist found the victims life cords are missing and fact the one of the scents are unaccounted for and Hound himself did not recognize it. Getaway merely nods and stated Star Saber will handle Atomizer’s murder. 

“Well done Hound.” Spoke Getaway. “What would you like in return?”

Hound merely look far away for a moment then return his gaze at the Captain. “I would like Mirage’s life cord back so I can pay him final respects.”

Getaway looks at Hound softly for a moment. “So the rumors are true about you and Mirage.”

Hound merely looks sad. “I wish they were true.”

Getaway watches the scout leave his office and his mood darken because he knew exactly where the life cords are. Getaway went to the Rung’s old office and Froid sat there with amusement as he entered. Sunder was lurking in the shadows and watch Getaway carefully.

“The shuttlebay incident the mechs that perished there the life cords were taken.” Spoke Getaway

Froid demeanor changes radically and gets nervous. “These lifecords are not part of the payment.”

“I did not gather them myself.” Answered Getaway “It would mean that your partner procure them himself.”

Froid had a nervous tick for a moment then he look at Sunder in realization. “Did anyone know we are on board?”

“Hound does.” Spoke Getaway “He picked up Sunder’s scent but he does not know who it belongs too. As far as the Life Cords I need one back you may keep the rest.”

“The blue and white one?” spoke Sunder in a smile “His pain was most delicious.”

Froid turns to look at Sunder and it surprised him that his companion chosen to speak. “Is he all consumed.”

“No.” answered Sunder for a moment. “A rare treat and was saving him for later.”

“I will get him another.” Spoke Getaway

“Why is he so important?” ask Froid curious despite his foreboding.

“The Green one will not rest until life cord is found.” Spoke Sunder

Froid knew Sunder is amused and also the same token that he will be willing to give up life cord. This is bad and really bad. Sunder had been known to toy with his food and gets distinct pleasure out of it and he is sated now. “You are aware that the green mech can bring the blue and white one back?”

“It does not matter.” Spoke Sunder in a knowing smirk. “The Green will get the blue and white one back but his companion is literally a mirage.”

Sunder moved to the adjacent room as Froid watch him carefully. The huge mech walks over to Getaway with a jar that had Mirage’s life cord in it. Getaway could see a smile on the Sunder’s face and it literally creeped him out. 

“No cost.” Spoke Sunder softly

Froid watches the mneno-surgeon to leave. “No cost means it is going cost a lot outside of life cords.”

“Is he going do something to Hounds memory.” Spoke Getaway

Froid looks at Getaway. “Most likely but what do you want edited.” 

“Just his scent and have Hound remember that the Decepticons took the lifecords.” Spoke Getaway

Froid deeply frown behind his mask. It was critical for Sunder to be hidden and his partner going to the shuttlebay exposed them. Sunder never gives up a life cord unless he wanted something from it and the memories of the blue and white mech were delicious no his emotions are. Sunder describe the quality of the life cords in varying degrees and sometimes he would reattach the cord back to the frame it is exceptional. Sunder called ripening the fruit. Living mechs sometimes can give more sustenance than a cord can. Hound will have more than just forgetting Sunder scent and the life cords being taken by the Decepticons. 

“This is a dangerous game, Sunder.” Spoke Froid as he entered.

“Usually the fun ones are.” Spoke Sunder 

“Starsaber killed the blue and white one.” Spoke Froid looking hard at his companion. “It could back fire on Getaway.”

“Mirage is a mirage.” Answered Sunder in amusement 

“I don’t understand.” Spoke Froid “Did you do something to the cord.”

Sunder sat down and looks at his collection of the life cords on the shelf. “Trepan’s work, not mine, I removed some of it. I tasted his emotions and the conflict and pain was exquisite and amazing it did not drive him insane.”

“Why?” ask Froid 

“What happen to the mechs who signed the Decepticon Registration Act?” ask Sunder

Froid studies his companion for a long moment and knowing what seems a random question more often it is not. It meant that Sunder found something and he wants to nurture it further. “The planet will bring him back.” 

“Yes.” Spoke Sunder in a smile. “They have life cords for me as long as I detect the subversive element.”


	2. Layers of Loyalty

The planet is beautiful and Hound was awestruck by it. Mirage’s description of the Towers and the gardens brought the image to Hound’s mind. The stories the beauty of Towers and the elite have art and culture to hide the ugliness of the structure. This planet contact is a mech large and beautiful similar to the stories of Dai Atlas. He told the crew he will be a contact between the residents of the planet and to call him a Pristine. The golden armor is meticulous maintain that would put Sunstreaker to shame. 

“He means a lot to you.” Spoke Pristine in cultural purr. 

Hound is taken aback for a moment. “I suppose he does mean a lot. “

“Of course many will not go out there way to bring someone online like this.” Spoke Pristine motion his planet medics to take Mirage.

Hound hands the case held Mirage’s spark to the medic. “I am surprise that you make an effort.”

Pristine nodded and then smile at Hound. “I do not question my superiors on such matters where the being generousity matters.” 

Hound beams a happy smile to Pristine. “It means a lot to me. I feel I failed him and Trailbreaker.”

“Trailbreaker?” ask Pristine

Hound diverted his optics and avoided to look at Pristine’s red optics. “War, had change my people and in most cases not for the better. Trailbreaker could not come to terms to what he did and what he had to do.” 

“It happens when there is a lot of trauma.” Spoke Pristine in delicate frown.

Hound merely nodded and gives a smile at Pristine before he heads back to Lost Light. His relationship with Mirage had been rocks before and Hound thought the relationship could deepen it but it stalled. Mirage literally panic and he never told Hound what scared him so badly. It was on Earth and Mirage was hurt bad and it changed him. There was a fear and great sadness in Mirage’s optics. Mirage fears relented when he join Lost Light but it was short time. Pristine is hiding things, Hound merely brushed it aside and the people known no war. Pristine never mentions who is in charge either. Such paranoia will be in an insult to a peaceful people. 

Lost Light crew members are not allow stay longer than they allotted time. Hound would love to see the average people socialize but that action would offend the host and be considered an insult. There are no guards but Hound could sense he is being watch as he made his way back to the shuttle. He is getting Mirage back but why does he feel ill at ease.

Sunder watches from a luxurious office as Hound departed. Froid sat in a chair reading a datapadd. Pristine entered a gave a deep bow to the two. Sunder smiles at Pristine and said nothing at the attache and allow Froid to speak for them. 

“I am not sure why you wish this?” spoke Pristine in a soft tone. 

“It does not matter why my associate does this.” Spoke Froid

“The dissidents are going be strip to life Cords.” Spoke Pristine gentle tone. “Normally we would execute any that will rebel against my masters.” 

“I see very few are in your position.” Noted Froid

“We serve our roles because the masters decree it.” Spoke Pristine in distaste. Sunder was listening and merely smiled at the two. “Your partner is unusual skill set that attract the masters attention normally we would find places for the workers.”

“What about Getaway?” spoke Froid

“Getaway, is considered a danger.” Spoke Pristine “My masters have no interest in the Captain.”

“My partner wishes to have him.” Spoke Froid

“Of course.” Spoke Pristine in the deep bow. 

The Bridge of the Lost Light

Hound watches both Blaster and Perceptor scan the planet as he sat in Captain’s chair. Mainframe was monitoring the helm and Perceptor at the science station. Getaway is no where to be seen. Hound was about to ask them.

“It is gone.” Spoke Getaway

“What is gone?” ask Mainframe

“It is not important.” Spoke Getaway waving his hand in dismissive matter. “Hound you are my second now. “

“Bluestreak is asking to take over Visages.” Spoke Blaster firmly.

Hound winced at that. “I think that makes sense if Bluestreak takes over Visages.”

Getaway eyed Hound for the moment but he has bigger problems. Both Froid and Sunder are no longer on the ship and neither the engex in Swerve’s old bar is also gone. This could be a major problem and maintaining control just became a whole lot harder of the crew. Hound is not like Atomizer where he was complicit in Getaway’s action but he could manage the crew and they trusted him. Sunder assured him that Mirage would not be a threat but Getaway found this less than reassuring.

Hound attachment to Mirage greater than Getaway expected and could be problematic but Bluestreak would make good optics and Audios on the crew. “Hound inform Bluestreak he has greenlight to take over Visages.”

“Getaway, Pristine requires to meet with you tomorrow.” Spoke Blaster evenly.

Getaway vented for moment. “I will be there at appointed time.”

Getaway walks into his office and sees Star Saber sitting behind his desk. “StarSaber, how are you feeling?” 

Starsaber looks at his sword before he decided to response. “My memories are patchy about the hanger. I am doing well. Getaway, our deal is.”

“I suppose you want me to lure them here.” Spoke Getaway 

“That will not be necessary.” Spoke Starsaber. “I will give some advice do not trust these people of this planet. They are hiding something.”

“I trust no one.” Spoke Getaway in an even tone

“I am head of security and I explore this planet.” Spoke Starsaber. “Have no worries I will be discreet.”

“That I have no fear of Starsaber.” Spoke Getaway crossing his arms. 

Starsaber merely nods as he exit the office but Getaway spoke up. “I want you find Sunder and Froid.”

“I will do that.” Spoke StarSaber in a polite bow. 

Sunder and Froid were infidels and both violated the purity of the mind. Starsaber did not like the two for more reasons they are a threat but he is worse than Pharma which surprised the sword mech. Pharma is tolerable tool that is needed to insure the purity of the Primus. Sunder and Froid are variables that needs to be eliminated or contain but depends how useful the pair is. Starsaber found Froid not very useful other than make Sunder to be manageable. It still leaves Getaway well if Rodimus comes here then Starsaber does not have to eliminate the infidel known as Cyclonus. Then that leaves Drift the last student of Dai Atlus and he will be free to hunt him down. All the variants will be nipped and the main will stronger. It was a real shame the Circle of Light lost there way but he will create a new circle in Primus blessing.


	3. Sunder Game part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage is quite dead. This Mirage is basically made from his frame sentio metallo mix with his own metallo. The fused being has Mirage's cerebro shell and access to the memories, skills of the former spy. The spark is purely developed on this planet. Cadence is a medic femme.

Sunder walks around the light frame similar to Mirage and circle around the newly formed mech. The mech name Cadence was a medic of some skill and zero ethics but also she was sane which given what Sunder read on Pharma that one is not the case. Cadence is large for a femme but her alt mode was medical carrier that can fly an average mech in her bulkhead. The coloration of new minted mech was different in hue to what was Mirage. 

“He is not the same.” Spoke Sunder slight smile. “His cognitive functions are off line.”

“Better to test the frame out.” Spoke Cadence in a shrug.

“So does he have the skills of the other.” Spoke Sunder in a frown

“Mirage was too damage to be repaired.” Spoke Cadence looking at the pad. “Mirage’s spark is gone but the memories from the cerebro shell is there in this frame. He has all the skills of Mirage but none of the experience. “ She arches the optic towards Sunder. “He was skilled spy this Mirage.”

 

Sunder lifts the chin of new Mirage to gaze in his optics. “My planet was at war and he function as a spy under Jazz.”

“Froid said something similar to that affect.” Spoke Cadence indifferent frown. “Either way his skill set is unique among this planet.”

“Can he go invisible.” Spoke Sunder probing the mind of Mirage.

“Your not adding anything?” ask Cadence 

“No.” spoke Sunder in a grim smile. “I would like to test him out.”

Cadence mere smile of interest of what Sunder was planning. “Most of my superiors would take his seals and have him as a pleasure mech but I gather you have something else in mind.”

Sunder walks over to a table and opens a briefcase to reveal two energon daggers. “How droll? I did not ask your people to recreate mech in Mirage’s image to face him. I will leave Hound to do that.” Hands Mirage the daggers and the mech looks at them puzzled. “You wondering why I recreate Mirage image for Hound. Hound’s pain is delicious and one filled of regret of a path not taken.”

“You feed off that emotion.” Spoke Cadence “Well I received word that the mech known as Getaway is on his way. Star Saber gave your location to him.”

Sunder smiles as Mirage hold the daggers and walks over to chess set. “Now my pet go prepare yourself. I want you strike down the prey and not kill him but grievous wound him.”

“Prey?” spoke the young mech. 

Sunder frowns and noted the vocal patterns are different. “This mech does not have Mirage’s spark.”

“Does that disappoints you.” Spoke Cadence looking at Sunder. “Mirage’s spark is gone.”

“His frame?” ask Sunder

“The frame sentio metalo are intermixed with Mirage.” Spoke Cadence looking down at the pad. “This spark would develop frame to your Mirage’s over time when he reach the protoform.”

“I see he is not cold constructed.” Smiled Sunder

“When a love one dies we donate frames to the future generation.” Spoke Cadence walks closer to Mirage. “Normally we do not instill memories of the dead on the young like this unless exceptional reasons. In my culture he descendent of Mirage because the graying frame was given to the sparkling during protoforming. As for invisibility that was a spark future from Mirage.”

Sunder merely nods and smiles. “You may go now. Tell your superiors I am most pleased.”

“As you wish.” Spoke Cadence in a slight bow. 

“Trust me doctor you may be intrigue by this.” Spoke Sunder in a faint smile. “Now my dear Cadence there is nothing so intriguing going on. “

The bored expression return to Cadence face as she went back to the medical center. Sunder merely looks at Mirage as stood at attention. “A few things my pet.”

“Sir.” Spoke the mechling

“One you will answer to designation Mirage.” Spoke Sunder “You are him and he is you.”

Mirage’s optics dimmed at the designation and nodded in compliance. 

“Two my pet.” Spoke Sunder in a creepy smile. “I want you dispatch the prey where it is severely injured. My new partner will finish the job.” Sunder held an image of Froid’s in front of Mirage. “Of course my new hunter will be wonderful and not with some modifications.” 

“Modifications, sir.” Spoke Mirage

“The Lost Light will not go anywhere.” Spoke Sunder in a faint smile. “This world wants them.”

Mirage decided it is best to keep his own counsel. Many of the mechanical life forms are slaves and have no real names given to them. He already seen many of his brothers and sisters taken to who knows where. Many protoforms already pray for a kind master. Sunder said he was a gift to Hound. The other memories had fondness for the green mech and great deal of reverence. The other Mirage was afraid he might kill Hound. His hands grip the blades tighter he knew that the prey is coming. It was a test of sorts. Mirage heard some that the Masters cut off the emotions but this one allow access because he enjoys others torment. He was to be given to Hound after performing the task.

“So you have decided.” Spoke Sunder in a faint smile

“Master, why did you allow my emotions?” spoke Mirage for first time

“It amuses me.” Answer Sunder simply. “The prey is coming.”

Mirage merely walks to shadow area as the Sunder takes his usual position. In the shadows he was obscure from sight as he watches the mech in hologram walks in. The pace is fast and consistent of worry.

“Getaway is on his way here.” Spoke Froid. Nervously

“To be expected.” Spoke Sunder in a smile. 

“It is not the time to play games.” Spoke Froid.

“Meaning.” Spoke Sunder curious tone. “This planet will give us sanctuary but the price is the crew which I gladly paid.”

“But why?” ask Froid “You are sending the Lost Light crew into slavery?”

Sunder merely nods. “I said when we first met you do interest me with such proposal. The concept of you luring people in…..” Mirage move swiftly as he used the daggers to slash deep wounds in the throat area of the Froid. Deep puncture wounds where the fuel tank is and Froid crumple down in shock. “is an excellent one, Froid. When you are around me it gave time to study the prey. “ The Energon covered frame Mirage stood over the body sadly. “I am replacing you with some else.”

“S…..S” spoke Froid

Sunder looks at Mirage merely sighs. “Go clean yourself up.”

Mirage gets ready to depart the wash rack but Sunder stops him. “Leave the daggers.”

Getaway entered the room as Sunder merely smiles at him with glee. “Hello Getaway, I had been waiting for you. “

“Sunder.” Spoke Getaway looking at Froid. 

“A new job awaits you.” Spoke Sunder in a smirk. “The pet did an excellent job.”

Getaway looks at Sunder. “You want his life cord.”

“Correct.” Spoke Sunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirage's actions will cause a great deal of trauma.


	4. Past Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this world when a mech dies and goes gray the frame sentio metallo is harvested place next to sparkling or protoform with the right capability. What is not used is melted away. This Mirage just reach his adult frame and stepping out in many new worlds that are different from him. This world is isolated in some ways but there darker purpose to it. Hound knows about Mirage being dead and not giving the last rites as on Cybertronian would have but conflicts him some degree.

Star Saber arrived to take his new charge back to Lost Light. Mirage looks at him nervously the mech next scared him to no end and it was probably left over emotion that the other Mirage had. Traveling from another planet was unheard of and many scholars speculate where Cybertron is and does it even it still exists. As protoform he would gobble the stories of Cybertron and Primus as a fairy tale. Here on this planet many mechs and femmes are given designations that are not their true name. It was quiet and uneventful trek to Lost Light and like Star Saber he kept his thoughts to himself. Until the Lost Light came in view that is. Mirage stop and stared at it sheer amazement.

“You act like you never seen a ship before.” Spoke Star Saber noting Mirage stopping for the first time.

“As being forged, I heard of such stories about ships like these.” Spoke Mirage softly

Star Saber noticed for the first time there were no other space ships on this planet. The crafts were small orbital vehicles that went to artificial stations that orbit were on the landing pad but they are dwarfed by the Lost Light. “It is impressive but where I come from the ship such as Lost Light are more impressive.”

Mirage looks at Star Saber for a moment he wanted to voice incredulous notion how anything can surpass the Lost Light. “Such things were consider sparkling tales here.”

Many told him that Star Saber believes in the false God Primus. The Five are the gods of this planet and it best to be silent on Primus. Mirage noted that his nerves are faltering as he approach the Lost Light and follow the guard closely he again felt more alone in the world. Like Star Saber his predecessor came from another world and his memories are fleeting at best. Especially the world known as Earth filled with organics and the former Mirage had such disgust for them. Mirage is curious about the ship and the humans. He heard horror tales of the organics and to Mirage it was like cautionary tale to tell a sparkling to scare them into behaving. 

“We are here.” Spoke Star Saber as they board the ship. 

A green mech greeted them warmly with sad optics. Hound. Love lost sadness or Starcross but either way the air of tragedy was around them. Star Saber left as he appeared at Sunder’s but honestly Mirage it is toss up for being a good or bad that he is gone. 

“You are not him.” Spoke Hound softly.

“How can you tell?” ask Mirage

“The nose knows.” Spoke Hound in amusement. Tapping his nose as Mirage’s optic widen at this gesture in surprise. “I smell his frame on you but I smell your own scent blended with him.”

“We blend the sentio metallo of the dead so the next generation has their spirit.” Answered Mirage

“It is a cultural thing.” Spoke Hound in a grin, “Also just by speaking with you I can tell you are not him. But you used the designation “Mirage”?”

“Many of my people use the designation that society give us.” Spoke Mirage awkwardly. “We have our own designations we keep private and to ourselves.”

Hound merely frowns at that. “It is different from where I am from and there others who are not from Cybertron.”

“Others?” ask Mirage 

“Cybertron had colonies in total 13 throughout the galaxy.” Spoke Hound 

“May I ask another question?” ask Mirage curiously

“Perhaps,” spoke Hound

“Your past relationship with Mirage?” ask his Successor.

Hound optics dimmed quite a bit. “It is subject I do not wish to speak off. Mirage and Trailcutter are now gone and I miss them both dearly.”

Mirage looks at the door that Hound led them too. “You miss them both and I don’t mean to pry.”

Hound nodded as he tap in the code. “You are what we refer to as youngling in his adult frame.”

“It is same as on this planet.” Spoke Mirage

Hound nodded a bit. “Your life is going be different from your fellows. I notice this society are not space faring.”

“The elders choose it not to be.” Answer Mirage in hesitation. “Is Lost Light leaving soon?”

Hound merely nodded and looks at the youngling. “Our illustrious Captain is missing and we need to go find him.”

“What of Getaway?”ask Mirage

“We were supposed to escort him here and he now disembarked so the mission is over with.” Spoke Hound “Rodimus tends to go off on side quests. You will like him and Ultra Magnus tends to level headed and it helps balance command staff out.”

Mirage realizes that the memories had been altered and the crew is going look for the missing members. Something is still not right here. Sunder has no intention to allow them to leave why bother giving the illusion of they allow go and leave the planet. The Elders do not have any interests of the crew intermixing with the world’s population. Hound reaction how the dead is revered on this world was disgust he tried to hide it. Hound was right it was a cultural belief that mixing of the frames dead with the newborn to forge a new life was great honor. It forges a connection between hotspots and the ancestors of the past. 

“Hound does one of your people honor the dead?” ask Mirage

Hound vented quite a bit. “When the frame grays it is placed in a casket send to space or the star where it comes from. We do not honor dead the way you do. Sparkling forges it’s frame for the most part by what is next to him or her. It never occurred to us to place a graying frame next sparkling or protoform to forge a new mech like that. What does the cultural say to honor Mirage and his frame?”

“Mirage is my ancestor and I must try to forge my own path.” Spoke Mirage softly reverently. “He is my connection to past and to Cybertron it seems. I must thank him and honor him in all my endeavors.”

“Humans call it ancestor worship.” Spoke Hound in a smile, “I have an extra picture of him.”

“Your going to allow me build shrine to ask for guidance?” spoke Mirage as his optics light up.

Hound merely nods in movement and gestures there is a Mirage in him but the emotions and expressions it is someone else. Perhaps his nagging feeling about the danger of this world is off. Hound frowns a bit but no he trust his feeling and Mirage probably is not part of it directly. Hound need to learn from this young one what his world is really like and protect his newest charge. It was like a second chance but at what cost.


	5. Hound takes Charge

Hound gaze drift over the recharging form of the being called Mirage. He explained why he faint scent of Mirage by funeral custom of the people here, Hound, was mixed by it honestly. The place Hound seen ancestor worship is on Earth and this us somewhat familiar to that in a degree. But why do this to an outsider such as Mirage of his planet Cybertron. Someone requested it and the spokesman said. The contact person has change and most the crew remained on the Lost Light segregated from the general population of this planet. The only from this planet is the new Mirage and he newly fully framed and he knew very little of the planet other than the nursery.

Hound leaves the hab suite and heads down to Visages and Blue Streak is there bartending. He was early and Hound is still piecing together his thoughts about the situation. The bar is oddly empty for this cycle and most of the others are assessing the Lost Light. Both Atomizer and Getaway are gone but mechs are missing and some are stasis lock. Many mechs are missing and unaccounted for. Hound smell life cords in the Engex at Swerve’s. Perceptor is examine the evidence to find out who they were. Blaster is combing through the logs and found some deleted entries. 

“You have a lot on your mind.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Suppose I do.” Spoke Hound softly

“The new Mirage.” Spoke Bluestreak nervously

“He ain’t Mirage by long shot.” Spoke Hound “This place is yours to run, Blue. Right now this Mirage is new framed mech and he is really a kid.”

“I knew it was terrible of me for being jealous and all.” Spoke Bluestreak “I mean that Mirage had a bar, He was your friend and all……”

Hound was not sure what Bluestreak is getting at but he perhaps should clear the air. “Mirage for a time was my lover and great friend..”

“The new Mirage?” ask Bluestreak

“I know he is a kid.” Spoke Hound in a shrug. “I don’t believe his people are all that nice.”

Bluestreak frown quite a great deal. “If Prowl was here…..”

“Prowl was here he would say there is no point for wishing someone else to see what the situation was.” Spoke Smokescreen as he enter the bar. “We know the situation the Lost Light is not good. The Morale is low, Hound. The New Mirage may be a distraction.”

“The Crew?” ask Hound

“There is confusion and as stated before the morale is low.” Spoke Smokescreen

“They come here and have some drinks.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Visages provides a distraction.” Spoke Hound simply “Anyway I know what Prowl will do right now. Gather the facts and see what fits and what doesn’t.”

“So that why you have Perceptor investigate Swerve’s.” spoke Smokescreen.

“I know Getaway had not been honest with us.” Spoke Hound. “I know that might be understatement of the Century but I want to know about what and why?’

Bluestreak looks depressed as he cleans a glass. “I feel betrayed,,,,,I mean it was bad with Megatron but this was far worse than any Decepticon betrayal ever done to us. I feel that Streetwise and Blades were trying to save us and we hurt them because of it. That we were ones who murdered Mirage.”

Hound knew he could use a stiff drink but right now he needed his processor clear. Seeing Mirage’s death at the hand of a fellow Autobot in the video from the security tape that Blaster found, Hound knew that Getaway personal security team were traumatized and like most of the crew they were struggling. Hound knew they needed to get off this planet first then deal with Mirage’s death second and the survivors in the brig. Hoist doing the repairs on the more serious injured. 

Blaster look grim as he entered the bar. “What I found was not good, Hound. Rodimus and his team are Necro World and were attacked by the DJD. “

“You don’t think they survived it?” ask Hound

“It is Rodimus he will find a way to survive he has a knack for that.” Spoke Smokescreen. 

“We could send for help then.” Spoke Bluestreak

“We could but we don’t need too.” Spoke Hound firmly. “First Aid and Riptide escaped on Star Saber’s space craft so if they run into Rodimus and his crew they will come here.”

“Perceptor’s report?” ask Blaster

“I think for the time being we need to table it.” Spoke Hound venting softly

“I would agree on that.” Nodded Smokescreen “The crew needs focus on leaving this planet. Last thing need to know what they were complicit with Getaway buy joining his mutiny.”

“That still leave us with the new Mirage.” Spoke Blaster

Hound frown at his emptied cube for a moment. “Even with the Lost Light security cameras there are no people about even if this quarantined area they will be no guards.”

“I don’t understand?” spoke Bluestreak

“I think I do understand.” Spoke Smokescreen. “Even in secure area there will be guards guarding the fenced off area and there is no one. It means that the people are unable to move freely and the fact outside of the new Mirage we have not interacted with anyone that is not tied to government.”

Hound nodded grimly. “I don’t think we want to know the reason for that.”

“For a planet this size the transmissions are infrequent for the public to watch.” Spoke Blaster “Even those transmissions it is more like public announcements and notifications. I have yet to detect news board cast or even music on this planet. “

“Most of those transmissions are localized to a given area.” Spoke Smokescreen 

“Pretty much.” Spoke Blaster “If Ravage were here and I would ask him to scout the area the same with Steeljaw.”

“You think he would do that?” ask Bluestreak amazed

“Yea he would.” Spoke Blaster “One thing Ravage is about, Blue, he is all into survival and this planet can be against Decepticons as much as the Autobots. I may be not Sounders but even Megatron would agree scouting mission on this planet.”

“Truth is more I am seeing about this planet the less I like it.” Spoke Hound. “The cats are stealthy creatures and they observe undetected.”

“Which leaves us one problem our security chief.” Spoke Smokescreen. 

“Yes.” Spoke Hound “I think he could care less if we are here talking. I mean Star Saber is interested in find Cyclonus.”

“It is dangerous to do so.” Spoke Smokescreen “Helping finding Cyclonus will give us a time gather information.”

“We are not going make public how Mirage died?’ ask Blue streak. “Where is Atomizer in this?’

“Now is not the time for first one.” Spoke Hound in a sad vent. “Atomizer is dead but our memories are not to be trusted. It had been that way since Getaway took over.”


	6. Questions and not much Answers

Hound mull over the fact that Mirage is really kid but that statement does not reflect the danger of the situation they are in. Blaster sent out Steeljaw which was better suited towards Ravage’s skill set, however, the cat was painted in more to his rival. The yellow cat can sure whine about that paint job all he wants but they need info and to that surveillance is key. Much of the crew resents his command and it was a leftover from Getaway. As Perceptor pointed out it was logical that the Third in Command takes over and regardless of who appointed them there. Hound never thought he missed the steady hand of Ultra Magnus or even Rodimus command. Once again he missing even Megatron command ability as co-captain. He often think what would they do in this situation.

Mirage is online and he never left the room accord to the security cams. “You seem burden?”

“Yes, I am.” Spoke Hound seeing no reason to deny the observation. “Mirage, I am going ask some questions and if you feel don’t want to answer, I would understand?”

Mirage gave him a perplex frown at the last statement. “What an odd statement?’

“What is your function?” ask Hound

Mirage gave a blank expression for a moment. “I was forged to please.”

Hound noted the odd answer and pursue it further. “Please how?”

Mirage look baffled for a moment. “In whatever you wish.”

Hound looks at Mirage steadily for a moment and his frown deepen. “Mirage, I don’t think you understand what ‘function’ means. What is job after the nursery?”

Mirage looks down and then up and trying to school his expression. “My frame is a light one and most my function is too assist and work as office clerk to my superiors who work for the Masters.”

Hound found the answer even more unsettling than he thought. They sent Mirage in to see what the crew will do to him and in order to see who we are. “Who are the Masters?”

“They are the head of five.” Answer Mirage in a shudder of fear.

“What about your Prime?” ask Hound

“We had a Prime long ago and she betray us.” Answer Mirage sadly. “In her betrayal she created the Masters and gave my people as gifts to them. Trusting a Prime invites disaster.”

Hound search his memory files on the Primes the female was Solus but the other Prime is not known. Hound senses Mirage’s last statement was more like a saying of his people. “Does this Prime have a name?”

“Quintessa.” Spoke Mirage and looks around nervously. “It is taboo to say her name.”

Hound gotten a name but he noted the pronoun Mirage used. “Where do your people meet to have fun?”

“We have fuel center for socializing.” Answer Mirage 

“Music? Literature? Art?” spoke Hound 

“I don’t know what those are.” Answer Mirage even tone.

Hound at least have a name and the recording he can give to Blaster for analysis. There might be a record of Quintessa but the name is familiar and even long ago there was a Quintesson on Cybertron. Also a Titan will be or once on this planet. Mirage looks at a picture of Trailcutter and Mirage for a moment.

“You miss them.” Spoke Mirage wistfully. 

“That I do.” Spoke Hound

“Such closeness and friendship is wonderful Hound thing.” Spoke Mrage in a faint smile.

Hound merely smiles at his younger companion. “At the time I never thought it was a treasure as you put it. Mirage, It got me through some dark times. The Great War had left its mark on all our sparks. I did not save Trailcutter from highgrade and it was Megatron who did that. I made fateful decision that led your namesake to his death.”

“What is Highgrade?” ask Mirage

Hound frown for moment. “It is specialized engex.” Hound wonder for a moment he heard tales of Native Americans on Earth having no tolerance for what is called Fire Water which he learned it was Achohol. Mirage might be the case for him. “The colonies have subtle differences in frames or systems, Mirage, we need to know your differences.”

“I don’t understand.” Spoke Mirage trying to process the information

“Honestly, I don’t understand either.” Smiled Hound “The colonies have slight to medium differences from those originated from Cybertron. Then there is Earth.”

“Earth?” ask Mirage

“Earth is contradictions to what it is.” Spoke Hound. “It is an organic world but it make mechs and femmes feel like there are home. It has its own Titan and traditions to some extent mirrors Cybertrons.”

“I find it is connected to us is hard to believe.” Spoke Mirage stiffly.

“Many felt the same.” Spoke Hound

“Why did even mention an organic world.” Spoke Mirage pointedly

Hound clear his throat and vented a little. “Some mechs love Earth so much and adopted its customs and it became part of the Cybertronian culture.”

Mirage gaped for a moment then slowly regain his composure at the notion. “My planet where I came from looks down on the organic worlds.”

Hound knew that the Mirage is having difficulty accepting the organics as part of Cybertron but it gave him a clearer idea what the people are like on this planet. “How much outside contact did your people have Mirage?”

Mirage looked pained for a moment. “You are the first outsiders that came here.”

Hound left the hab suite with grim expression. “The planet is Xenophobic to put it mildly.”

Blaster merely nodded at that statement. Steel Jaw slowly made his way to outer buildings when he spotted mechs and femmes working. The group is working and they was not much chatter outside of work related. “The video feed is coming in strong. I still don’t get why not try signal the others where we are.”

Hound watches the people for a while and notices there is not much socializing at all. “It would be dangerous to do so. I don’t think the people here are free but slaves to a group of ancient legends Quiessons. I need to find any mention of Quintessa.”

Blaster looks at the video feeds. “Steeljaw found no obvious trace of culture for these people but it is there they gotten adept at hiding it.”


End file.
